Memórias de um Soldado
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "No fim das contas, nós dois temos uma ilusão, um sonho. Estendo-lhe minha mão, convidando-a para iniciar uma nova vida". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade de Hajime Isayama. Escrevo como um modo de homenagear seu trabalho, assim como aos fãs da série, e celebrando o dia 14 de outubro, aniversário de Erwin Smith.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "Remembranzas de um Soldado", de Navy blue glasses, que me deu sua autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**MEMÓRIAS DE UM SOLDADO**

Seus risinhos inundaram os meus sentidos, eu podia sentir como suas pequeninas mãos brincavam com os meus dedos. Inclinei minha cabeça para dar um sopro em seus cabelos, quando suas mãos prenderam meu nariz, seu rosto se iluminou de alegria e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Esta bem, está bem, Dankmar, você venceu esta partida.

O barulho da porta nos interrompeu, um pouco aborrecido, eu indiquei ao visitante que ele podia entrar.

Não podia acreditar ao ver quem estava à minha frente. Sua cabeleira negra já mostrava alguns sinais da idade em algumas das mechas, mas seu rosto continuava mostrando aquela estupenda tenacidade.

Quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez em que havíamos nos visto ? Talvez uns cinco anos, isso depois da queda dos titãs. Rapidamente, minha mente voltou àquele dia, tão doloroso para ela, mas que, no fim das contas, significou a realização de um sonho que compartilhamos durante muito tempo.

* * *

O corredor se enchera de soluços, eu não sabia exatamente quem era, talvez uma pobre viúva que descobrira que seu amado havia morto na guerra, era triste saber que a vitória da humanidade havia custado tanto sangue derramado.

Eu diminuí o ritmo dos meus passos enquanto me preparava psicologicamente para a cena. Procurava as palavras exatas para poder apaziguar, mesmo que fosse apenas por um instante, aquela pobre alma. Meus olhos arregalaram-se, como se fossem pratos, ao distinguir uma figura feminina estirada no chão, apertava com força em seu peito um pedaço de pergaminho, enquanto as lágrimas embaçavam as suas lentes, e seu nariz encontrava-se totalmente vermelho.

- Hanji ? - só o que pude fazer foi acertar seu nome, apesar de saber perfeitamente que era ela.

Ela soluçou mais uma vez e levantou o olhar para poder me ver.

- O que há, pequena ? - corri até ela e estendi-lhe a mão.

- Levi... - ela disse, e voltou a chorar.

Seu choro era tão triste e amargo. Senti, por um instante, vontade de acompanhá-la em seu sofrimento, mas tive de comportar-me, eu era o general da Tropa de Exploração da humanidade.

- O que tem ele ? Lhe fez algo de mal ?

Gentilmente ela rejeitou a minha mão e pôs-se de pé com as suas próprias forças. Ajeitou com suas mãos o pedaço de pergaminho e entregou-o a mim, baixando a vista; segurei-o com cuidado e li em voz alta:

"_Hanji,_

_A guerra terminou, e portanto, também aquilo que me unia ao exército. Estou planejando sair em uma exploração pessoal no vasto terreno que os titãs por tanto tempo vigiaram. Talvez não nos vejamos durante algum tempo._

_Cuide-se._

_Levi"._

Compreendi de imediato porque havia tanta dor por parte dela, com isso confirmavam-se os rumores que se espalharam há alguns anos. Levi e Hanji tinham uma relação que ia mais além do que a profissional; como nenhum dos dois havia confirmado algo, eu me negava terminantemente a escutar as fofocas que se falavam pelas costas de ambos, não podia desconfiar de dois dos meus melhores soldados.

Um suspiro profundo do nariz de Hanji me fez voltar a vê-la, e senti como se meu sangue começasse a ferver ao vê-la desse modo, tão derrotada, desta vez Levi tinha passado dos limites, eu não tinha imaginado o quão forte podia ser a sua frieza, mas pelo estado de Hanji podia-se ver a quilômetros de distância que ela tinha se apaixonado por ele.

- Vou procurá-lo - esclareci, amassando o pedaço de pergaminho e girando sobre meus calcanhares - Ele não pode deixar você, não pode dizer adeus e te deixar assim tão mal.

- Não ! - ela agarrou-se ao meu ombro - Ele sempre me disse que não gostava de prisões, nunca me prometeu nada, por isso não tenho direito de lhe exigir nada, eu me entreguei a ele por vontade própria - seu rosto se enrubesceu.

- Então você e ele...?

Ela voltou a baixar a cabeça e confirmou.

- Vou trazê-lo até aqui, não me importa que ele esteja no inferno.

- Erwin, já basta, por favor ! - ela abraçou-se com afinco ao meu ombro, pouco a pouco senti a umidade de suas lágrimas penetrar no tecido de meu paletó - Ele seguiu o seu caminho, inicia uma nova etapa em sua vida, e eu devo fazer o mesmo...

Segurei com cuidado o seu rosto e enxuguei as suas lágrimas com a minha mão, olhei-a detidamente nos olhos.

- Tudo vai ficar bem - foi só o que conseguir dizer, depois a abracei com força e ficamos assim por alguns minutos, era tão agradável sentir a calidez do corpo dela contra o meu, há bastante tempo que eu não sentia a uma pessoa tão próxima assim de mim.

Essas palavras iniciaram algo novo entre nós. Quem poderia imaginar que um oceano de lágrimas iria unir os nossos caminhos ?

* * *

As primeiras semanas foram tremendamente difíceis. Hanji se negava a sair de seu quarto e muito menos se dignava a vestir outra roupa. Fiquei, por mais de uma vez, implorando, pelo lado de fora da porta do seu quarto, até que um dia minha preocupação diminuiu até o ponto de tornar-se um aborrecimento, e, sem outra alternativa, derrubei a porta com um pontapé, se continuasse assim ela morreria, e eu não iria permitir outra baixa, muito menos por causa de um motivo tão estúpido.

- Já basta de tragédias ! Você tem de comer algo - eu disse, observando-a; ela estava estendida na cama com o olhar perdido no teto.

- Não tenho nenhuma fome.

Um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha dorsal, nunca, jamais, em todos esses anos que tinha passado com ela, eu havia escutado esse tom de voz sair de seus lábios, soava como se toda a emoção e amor pela vida tivessem-na abandonado.

- É uma ordem - entreabri minha garganta, deixando o prato sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e sentando-me na cama ao lado dela.

- Ordene, grite, peça ou esperneie, dá no mesmo, eu não vou me importar - ela fechou os olhos e suspirou - Vou deixar o exército, já não tem mais importância.

- Não tem importância ? - meu aborrecimento cresceu, e, com aspereza, segurei o seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para mim - O que exatamente é que não tem mais importância ?

- Tudo isso, continuar aqui, fingir que me importo. Erwin, eu já não consigo mais, para mim não há outro caminho a seguir.

- A ciência é o seu caminho, sempre o foi e sempre o será.

- E quanto à outra vida ?

- Outra vida ?

- Passamos tantos anos engajados em nossa vingança que não nos apercebemos de algo muito importante.

- E o que seria ?

- Uma vida normal, uma família.

- Família... - que idiota eu havia sido, eu também havia esquecido disso por completo. Essa faceta minha que eu tive de deixar para trás, no momento em que me enfurnei neste uniforme e abrigara essas asas da liberdade. Talvez esse novo braço em mim fosse uma máquina, mas não o restante de mim, por dentro eu ainda era um homem.

- Tanto tempo tentando decifrar os titãs, tanto tempo pensando na liberdade, mas agora que eu a tenho, o que vou fazer da minha vida ?

- Nós temos muito o que explorar e descobrir, ainda - eu lhe sorri, ocultando a minha própria confusão, sem dúvida o seu discurso havia tocado em um ponto fraco em mim, mas eu teria outra ocasião para refletir sobre isso.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma simpática tentativa de me interrogar, não sei porque esse gesto, que eu já havia visto tantas vezes e ao qual já estava acostumado me pareceu excessivamente belo, a tal ponto que senti o rosto em chamas, baixei meu olhar rapidamente e tossi, tratando de desviar a sua atenção.

- Haverá uma expedição para a exploração do terreno, iremos construir uma base, nos arredores, e eu gostaria muito que você viesse conosco. Ainda temos muito o que descobrir.

- Está falando sério ? - seus olhos brilharam como se fossem estrelas. Ficando de pé, ela segurou minhas mãos. Outra vez o rosto em brasas e agora uma estranha sensação no estômago.

Confirmei com um aceno da cabeça. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e rapidamente a expressão em seus olhos passou a ser de tristeza.

- Ele também está lá fora - ela sussurrou e deixou-se cair no colchão - Não sei se estou pronta para vê-lo outra vez.

- O "lá fora" é muito grande.

- Ainda assim, existe a possibilidade de...

- Não é por ter medo que você vai perder a possibilidade de aprender muitas coisas novas; você venceu o medo que tinha dos titãs, vença seu medo mais uma vez - eu estendi-lhe a minha mão, como naquela vez em que a vi chorando - acompanhe-me, por favor, e dê a si mesma uma oportunidade de viver de novo. Você já disse antes, deve seguir com a sua vida, deve começar de novo.

Ela recusou a minha mão, sentou-se na cama e ajeitou os seus óculos.

- Quando nós partimos ?

* * *

Os meses se passaram, e em seguida os anos, tivemos intermináveis explorações, algumas perigosas e outras tediosas em excesso, e em cada uma delas, Hanji não perdia a oportunidade de meter-se em apuros, e eu tive de resgatá-la em diversas ocasiões. Sempre terminava com uma repreensão de preocupação de minha parte e uma gargalhada da parte dela, era quase como se ela mesma procurasse pôr-se em perigo para que eu terminasse salvando-a.

Uma noite, depois de uma dessas missões e do retorno ao quartel, alguns soldados haviam me convencido a comemorar por termos retornado vivos. Talvez não fosse bom que o general se rebaixasse assim, mas eu estava tão cansado que não pude evitar responder-lhes que sim, e além do mais, que mal isso podia causar ?

Até ali, a noite estava perfeita, as mulheres haviam se retirado cedo, Hanji havia desculpado-se à missão, argumentando enxaqueca, eu sabia que era mentira, desde que Levi havia ido, ela recusava-se a beber, isso lhe fazia lembrar das noites em que Mike, ela, ele e eu saíamos incógnitos entre as pessoas para tomar alguns tragos.

- Armin, pare de beber - eu gritei, tirando-lhe a garrafa de vinho da boca - Você está muito bêbado, lembre-se de que amanhã teremos uma reunião - o loiro, que era minha mão direita, deu uma risinho imbecil e deixou-se cair na cadeira, derrotado.

- Mas Sr. Erwin, você também está muito bêbado.

- Eu estou bem - respondi, tentando me pôr de pé. "Raios, esse jovem tem razão", pensei quando estive próximo de cair, eu já havia bebido o suficiente – Bem, senhoritas, a festa acabou, todos para suas barracas.

As vaias da multidão não se fizeram esperar, alguém tinha de colocar ordem ali, e sendo eu o único adulto à altura da situação, tinha que terminar com aquilo antes que a situação fugisse ao nosso controle.

Caminhei por entre os corredores. Ainda quando haviam me haviam nomeado general, eu me neguei a mudar de quarto, não queria que nada mais mudasse. Abri a porta de má vontade, estava começando a ver tudo borrado, e por isso decidi tomar uma ducha fria. Talvez com isso pudesse diminuir os efeitos da ressaca na manhã seguinte. Lentamente girei a maçaneta da porta do banheiro, estava quase abrindo-a quando a doce melodia de uma voz feminina chegou aos meus ouvidos. Uma mulher cantava dentro do meu banheiro. Fiquei com os olhos grudados nos poucos centímetros que tinha deixado abertos. Vi como se espalhavam por entre suas costas e os seios pesadas mechas de cabelos castanhos. Aos olhos de outro homem, as cicatrizes que cruzavam aquele corpo poderiam parecer asquerosas, mas a meus olhos pareciam tão belas, marcas de guerra e experiência que estariam com aquele belo corpo até o último dia de sua vida. A água deslizava travessamente por essas curvas, concedendo-lhe um brilho magistral. Diante de mim, estava Hanji Zoë, totalmente nua, tomando um banho. Fiquei alguns minutos, que pareceram gloriosos, observando cada recanto dela, estava à minha frente tão indefesa, tão sensual, tão mulher. Um sorriso nervoso se desenhou em meu rosto ao vê-la pegar uma toalha e enrolar-se nela. Estava próximo o nosso encontro. Caminhei apressado até minha cama e deixei-me cair com as costas para baixo.

- Oh ! - escutei um grito, uma vez que a porta do banheiro já se abrira - Perdão, Erwin, pensei que você passaria a noite toda com os rapazes.

- Não se preocupe - respondi, lutando contra a vontade de vê-la de novo.

- O chuveiro do meu quarto está com defeito, e eu sentia tanta vontade de tirar esse cheiro de suor...

- Não importa, pode usar tudo deste quarto quando quiser - já por costume, baixei os olhos para vê-la, seu rosto ficou vermelho ao nosso contato visual, ela encontrava-se envolta apenas por essa diminuta toalha - Heei - balbuciei tolamente, ficando de pé e cobrindo-a com a minha jaqueta, toda essa situação havia me tirado a embriaguez.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu, fechando-a para cobrir os seios. Caminhou em direção à porta.

- Vai sair sem roupa ? - eu perguntei em um tom de voz preocupado.

- O meu quarto fica aqui perto, e não acho que haja alguém lá fora neste momento - a voz soava um pouco aborrecida e desiludida , e logo em seguida eu a deixei partir, não queria começar uma briga.

Minutos após a saída da cientista, decidi me despir, fazia um calor dos infernos, por isso fui dormir coberto apenas por uma cueca negra. Me deitei e no mesmo instante adormeci. Por volta das cinco da manhã, escutei como se o ferrolho da minha minha porta estivesse sendo aberto, alguém entrava em meu quarto. Tantos anos de sair em missões haviam me deixado com a maldição de ter o sono muitíssimo leve. O ranger das cortinas, causados pelos passos de alguém, me deixou muito mais alerta. O estranho parou exatamente na frente da minha cama, e os passos cessaram por um instante. Levante a cabeça e forcei o olhar diante da escuridão. Ao pé da minha cama encontrava-se Hanji, vestia uma camisa branca masculina, que ficava enorme nela, no mesmo instante percebi que era minha; havia desaparecido alguns dias antes.

- Há algo de mal, Hanji ? - perguntei, ainda deitado.

- Eu... eu...

- Você está bem ?

- Eu... o que há de errado comigo, Erwin Smith ?

- Do que você está falando ?

- O que há de errado comigo ? Há algumas horas, entrei em seu quarto, tomei um banho em seu banheiro enquanto você me olhava, fiquei sem roupa bem na sua frente, e ainda assim você não me segurou. O que há de errado em mim ?

Rapidamente eu fiquei de pé, ficando em frente a ela.

- Tudo isto foi premeditado ?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- É porque eu já não sou virgem, não é verdade ? Que estúpida eu fui ! Você pode ter qualquer jovenzinha linda dispos...

Não agüentei mais e, segurando-a fortemente pela cintura, aproximei-a violentamente do meu peito, e beijei-a de um modo como nunca antes eu havia beijado a uma mulher.

- Pa... ra.. mim... vo... cê... é... per... fei... ta... - eu falei, sem ar, após nossos rostos se tocarem.

- Por que você é tão lindo ? Por que não me apaixonei por você antes ? - suas palavras me encheram de júbilo, eu não entendia, até este momento, que eu também havia me apaixonado por ela. Segurei-a entre meus braços e carreguei-a até minha cama, pousei-a delicadamente e observei, hipnotizado, como ela desabotoava a camisa para mim. Lentamente me recostei sobre ela e comecei a beijá-la.

Noites como essa se repetiram muitas vezes, era um verdadeiro prazer saber que ela estaria me esperando sempre que eu voltava tarde ou cansado por causa de algum trabalho especial, ela sempre estava ali para mim, para me escutar, para falar, era mais do que sexo, era um entendimento total, pouco importava que eu fosse bem mais velho do que ela, a idade havia ficado em segundo plano, ou talvez até em último plano. Tudo caminhava maravilhosamente bem, até que uma noite os nossos encontros terminaram. Perdi toda a comunicação com ela, algo estava mal.

Esperei escondido na biblioteca durante uma tarde inteira, esse era o seu lugar predileto, e eu estava cem por cento seguro de que cedo ou tarde ela apareceria por lá.

- Você está bem ? - perguntei, saindo por trás de uma estante. Sabia eu eu a tinha assustado, mas estava tão preocupado. Ao me ver, ela imediatamente empalideceu, ficou de pé e tentou correr, eu rapidamente segurei-a pelo pulso e impedi que me deixasse.

- Erwin, por favor, me deixe ir - ela disse, debatendo-se, era como um animal fugindo do caçador. Desde quando ela tinha tanto medo de mim ?

- Não até que você me explique o que está acontecendo - até eu mesmo me surpreendi com o tom de frieza com o qual havia falado. Ela deixou de se debater, e, resignada, baixou o olhar.

- Estou grávida.

Minha mente obscureceu-se imediatamente, era como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido derramado em minha cabeça.

- O que você disse ?

- Estou grávida, Erwin, eu lamento. Dê-me alguns dias e eu sairei completamente da sua vida, sei que isto não é bom, muito menos para o general.

- Por que você vai embora ? - agarrei-me com força ao seu corpo.

-Isto não é bom - a sua voz saía embargada - O general não pode ter filhos fora do casamento, o general deve se casar com uma mulher da aristocracia.

- Não importa o que falem e ao que os outros estejam acostumados, é você quem eu amo - segurei-lhe o rosto, e dei-lhe um beijo.

- Você não está aborrecido ? - as lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu nunca ficaria aborrecido com você, e muito menos por esse motivo. Obrigado por este lindo presente ! - segurei-a entre meus braços e levantei-a, feliz. Enfim a vida nos dava o que tanto nós tínhamos desejado, por fim nós teríamos uma família.

Apesar de todas as queixas, desgosto e "recomendações", eu fiz de Hanji minha esposa. E vê-la caminhar com aquele vestido branco até mim foi o momento mais emocionante de minha vida, para trás já tinham ficado as mortes, os titãs e até Levi.

No dia em que meu filho nasceu, me autoproclamei o homem mais afortunado do mundo, estava casado com uma mulher que amava mais do que a minha vida e que havia me dado um filho. O que mais eu podia pedir ?

- Pare de olhá-lo assim e segure-o em seus braços - ela me disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Tenho medo - eu disse enquanto via-a desprender o recém-nascido de seu mamilo.

- Medo de quê ?

Olhei para minhas mãos um pouco preocupado, depois esfreguei-as contra minha calça.

- Estas mãos já se mancharam de sangue tantas vezes, que não sei se são dignas de segurar um anjo entre elas.

- Erwin, tudo o que você fez foi por ele, mesmo que ele não viesse a ter nascido, você lutou bravamente para que ele tivesse um futuro, você é o mais digno dos homens - ela me sorriu com a luz com a qual só as mães podem fazê-lo. Nervoso, me aproximei deles e segurei o bebê em meus braços.

- Cuidado com a sua cabecinha - ela me disse, tirando o manto que cobria o seu rosto. Era tão lindo, fora mais do que eu esperava, mas era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto até então.

- Ele tem os seus cabelos - ela disse, apontando para os pequenos tufos loiros de sua cabeça.

- Como vamos chamá-lo ? - eu perguntei, emocionado.

- Dankmar.

- Famoso pelo seu pioneirismo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- É um bom nome. Olá, Dankmar Smith, eu sou o seu pai.

* * *

Agora, diante de mim, tudo se resumia ao homem de olhos cinzentos que havia se sentado despreocupadamente na poltrona, de frente para mim.

- Você agora se dedica a cuidar de crianças ? A vida no exército deve ser muito aborrecida.

- Você some por anos e a única coisa que consegue fazer é uma brincadeira muito sem graça. Como tem estado (não sabia se o chamava de velho amigo; ele ainda era um amigo ?) ?

- Muito bem, a Terra é um lugar vasto e repleto de aventuras.

- Sim, nós saímos em algumas explorações.

- Nunca o vi.

- Pelo jeito, a vida nos levou por caminhos muito diferentes - eu lhe sorri enquanto Dankmar se distraía brincando com o pingente do meu pescoço.

- Como ela está ? - perguntou subitamente. Estava bastante claro que ele tinha tentado trazer esse assunto à baila, mas não conseguira, e por isso decidiu fazê-lo sem usar meias-palavras.

- Muito bem - era óbvio que ele tinha falado de Hanji.

- Sabe, eu senti muitas saudades dela, este tempo longe me fez refletir bastante.

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Como ele reagiria ao saber sobre o que havia acontecido ?

- Ela é uma mulher muito difícil de se esquecer - um pequeno sorriso cheio de nostalgia do passado formou-se no rosto de Levi.

"Você está coberto de razão", eu pensei.

- Você ainda não me disse, de quem é esse bebê ? - ele aproximou-se e observou analiticamente ao bebê em meus braços.

- Ele chama-se Dankmar, é meu filho.

Os olhos inquisidores de Levi pousaram-se sobre mim.

- Seu ?

- Sim, eu me casei há um ano.

- O tempo muda tudo.

- E muito.

- Parabéns, então. Quem é a sortuda ?

Como que por obra da magia e um por golpe do destino, a porta abriu-se rapidamente, deixando entrar a Hanji, seguida por Molbit e Armin. Os olhos furtivos de Levi pousaram sobre ela, minha esposa, minha Hanji. Com a gravidez o corpo dela havia mudado, os quadris haviam se alargado, sua cintura ainda mais, seus seios cresceram e suas pernas haviam aumentado de volume, ela havia adquirido um corpo terrivelmente sensual; e isso Levi havia percebido. Só Deus sabe o quanto me custou não esmagá-lo em pedaços, ao ver como ele observava o corpo da minha esposa.

Ele pôs-se de pé.

- Há quanto tempo, Hanji Zoë, os anos foram generosos com você

- Levi ? - Hanji começou a tremer.

Ao vislumbrar sua mãe, Dankmar estirou os braços, emocionado, e começou a chamá-la, precipitando-se até ela.

- Mami ! Mami !

- Mami ? - a voz de Levi ressoou nos ouvidos de todos nós, esperávamos uma tragédia.

- Armin, Molbit, podem levar Dankmar para dar uma volta nos estábulos ? - eu pedi, segurando Hanji pelos ombros.

- Sim, senhor ! - gritou Armin, segurando o bebê em suas mãos, ele ainda continuava a chamar por Hanji - Dankmar, vamos dar um passeio a cavalo - Hanji não tirava os olhos de Levi.

- Espere por mim ! - Molbit gritou, saindo correndo atrás de Armin.

Uma vez que a porta foi fechada, eu soube que o inferno estava por revelar-se.

- Vocês se casaram ? - o primeiro a falar foi Levi.

- Sim - respondi, circundando, com meus braços, a cintura de Hanji.

- Há quanto tempo vocês dois...?

- Muito depois de você ter ido embora, não acho que você queira ou deva saber há exatamente quanto tempo.

Hanji seguia em sua letargia, eu tinha tanto medo de que a aparição de Levi despertasse nela sentimentos que eu achava estarem mortos há anos.

- E obviamente esse bebê é de vocês dois.

- Sim - eu voltei a responder.

- Hanji, eu deveria...

- Por que você foi embora assim, Levi ? - Hanji afastou o meu abraço de sua cintura, senti como se um punhal fosse cravado em meu peito, e o coração começava a bater rapidamente.

- Eu fui um imbecil, um egoísta, parti por medo de terminar preso a algo ou a alguém, e ainda assim, em todos esses anos, a única pessoa que permaneceu em minha mente durante o tempo todo foi você - Levi não aparentava estar afetado, mas seus olhos demonstravam o que realmente lhe ia na alma.

- Você me deixou da maneira mais cruel que pôde, não sabe o quanto me machucou, o quanto chorei, te esperei, ilusoriamente te esperei nos primeiros meses.

- Hanji, me perdoe !

Escutar Levi desculpando-se era uma missão totalmente impossível, e, no entanto, estava ali em meu escritório, estendendo a mão à minha esposa.

- Se é que você ainda sente algo por mim, se é que esse amor que você tanto jurou ter por mim ainda vive, eu vou estar disposto a lutar por você, não importa que você tenha um filho de outro homem, não importa que você tenha estado na cama com outro.

Instintivamente eu lhe estendi também a mão, temeroso, como em outras ocasiões, que ela me rejeitasse. Observei atentamente os seus olhos para verificar se por acaso esse brilho tão conhecido nas mulheres apaixonadas se mostrava neles. Engoli em seco ao ver que ela não chegava a uma decisão.

- Talvez...

Ela disse isso e meu coração partiu-se.

- Talvez em um passado distante eu tivesse segurado a sua mão, Levi, sem pensar eu me aremessaria em seus braços e muito provavelmente me inclinaria a ir com você - ela segurou minha mão fortemente - Mas quem esteve lá, quando eu não queria seguir em frente, e me deu motivos para levantar a cada manhã foi Erwin, ele jamais me abandonou, nunca me deixou sozinha, mesmo quando as coisas ficavam complicadas. Após todos esses anos, posso lhe dizer, sem medo de errar, que amo a Erwin Smith.

A alma retornou ao meu corpo, não podia acreditar que enfim ela aceitara a mão que eu lhe estendia, que havia me escolhido, mesmo que à frente do amor de sua juventude.

- Esta é a sua decisão, Hanji ? - Levi baixou a cabeça, derrotado.

- Sim.

Ela apertou ainda mais a minha mão.

- Está bem, eu perdi desta vez, mas ainda não vou me retirar por completo. Hanji Zoë, eu me fui por um tempo, mas agora sempre estarei aqui para você - ele deu meia-volta e sua pequena figura desapareceu do meu gabinete.

- Obrigado, Hanji - abracei-a com tanta força que soltei-a rapidamente, temendo machucá-la.

Uma dor aguda, provocada por uma forte bofetada que ela me deu, espalhou-se pelo meu rosto.

- Você não tem porque agradecer, não estou lhe fazendo nenhum favor - ela enterrou o rosto em meu peito - Eu te amo muito, o meu lugar é ao seu lado e ao lado do nosso filho.

Eu acariciei lentamente o seu cabelo, sabia que Levi não se daria por vencido, ele era teimoso e voltara decidido a levá-la, mas Hanji me dava força, me demonstrava que independente do que acontecesse, ela jamais me deixaria, sempre estaríamos juntos, unidos por esse sonho, por essa ilusão de ser felizes e de formar uma família.

* * *

**N/A: **Saindo um pouquinho de meu contexto Levi/Hanji, já que também sou fã do ship Erwin/Hanji.

Hoje é 14 de outubro no México, são 1:43 da manhã, eu comecei a escrever às 9:30 da manhã do dia 13, eu esperava postar exatamente ao meio-dia, mas me deixei levar tanto pela história que alonguei-a mais do que havia imaginado, e não tinha finalizado-a até agora. Escrevi esta fanfic em honra ao maior comandante que a Legião de Reconhecimento já teve, um homem valente disposto a sacrificar todo o necessário com o intuito de conseguir a vitória da humanidade; ao comandante Erwin Smith, no seu aniversário, que por coincidência também é o meu. Dupla comemoração !

Muito obrigada por ler, espero que gostem.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução minha, desta vez de uma fic de Shingeki no Kyojin/Ataque dos Titãs. Esta foi bastante difícil, em algumas partes eu precisei me virar nos 30. Mas eu nunca desisti de traduzir uma fic depois de ter começado, e esta fic não ia ser a exceção à regra.

Traduzir uma fic deste fandom, para ser sincero, não estava exatamente em meus planos. Mas depois que soube que a Panini licenciou o mangá Ataque dos Titãs, pelo qual me interessei e que pretendo começar a comprar, tive vontade de escrever ou pelo menos traduzir algo deste fandom.

Gostaram da fic ? Se puderem, deixem reviews, please...


End file.
